On And Off
by madeleine68
Summary: Alex talks in her sleep, and though she loves her, Olivia sometimes wishes there was an off switch. A/O oneshot. Please review!


**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine and you know it.**

Alex is already asleep when Olivia gets home, lying on her side with her knees pulled to her chest, the covers tucked beneath her chin, and her hands cupped beneath her head; a picture of innocence and beauty. Her breathing is even and her silky blonde hair is splayed over her face. It takes Olivia's breath away for a moment, and she gingerly lowers herself onto the bed beside the ADA, running a hand over Alex's smooth alabaster skin, caressing her cheek and smiling to herself when Alex doesn't even stir. She lives for moments like these, and the sight of Alex – even the mere _thought _of Alex – can make her feel better even on her worst days.

Sometimes Olivia likes Alex better when she's asleep. She's so much quieter that way . . . usually. Alex, of course, talks in her sleep on occasion. Most of the time, she just babbles nonsense, about dogs who speak Spanish and cats who speak French and frogs who fly and dinosaurs who live on the moon. But sometimes she recites her closing arguments for a case in her sleep, which amuses Olivia to no end. She never knew that people could use words like "egregious" and "corollary" in their sleep, but apparently Alex can.

Olivia plants a lingering kiss on Alex's cheek, then threads her fingers lightly through the ADA's hair before changing out of her work clothes. The apartment in unusually silent, and it's almost eerie, but Olivia knows it won't last long.

She climbs into bed beside her girlfriend and wraps her arms around Alex, being careful so as not to disturb her slumber. She shakes her head in bemusement when she feels how icy Alex's slight body is. Alex is constantly cold; a true Ice Princess, as she once said.

"I love you, baby," whispers Olivia, pressing a tender kiss to Alex's forehead. "God, I love you. But please don't talk tonight."

As if on cue, Alex starts to mumble. She can have whole conversations in her sleep sometimes, and although it can be amusing at times, at others it's downright frightening. Tonight, though, it makes Olivia want to pull her hair out in frustration.

"The blue one goes on the fridge," mutters Alex. "No, the other blue one. The red one. No, her hair. Yes, this is where – not that one, you idiot!"

Olivia has no idea what on Earth Alex is babbling about, but at least she's not trying to have a conversation with Olivia. She does that sometimes, sits up in bed and starts talking, and when she's actually making sense Olivia can't tell if she's awake or asleep. Sometimes she'll ask about cases or evidence or what they're having for dinner tomorrow, and Olivia will answer before realizing that her girlfriend is sound asleep.

"Alex," she groans, wanting to wake her but knowing she shouldn't. "Not tonight. Please, not tonight."

"The fox," mumbles Alex. "Up the chute. In Florida. Jessica said."

Olivia sighs. "Who's Jessica and what's she doing in Florida?" Really, she's only having a bit of fun, but sometimes Alex drifts between consciousness and sleep and can actually have a chat with Olivia in her sleep. Of course, none of what she says makes much sense in the morning, but she's exhausted and sometimes it gets her to be quiet more quickly.

"Spaceship," murmurs Alex, rolling over and extricating herself from Olivia's grasp. "Goat."

"What the hell, Alex?"

"Pink nose. Glue is a soliloquy."

Now she's really not making any sense and Olivia's at the end of her rope. "You know what, Alex? You're driving me up the wall!" She climbs out of bed and marches toward the living room, rummaging around until she came up with a small tape recorder. She carried it into the bedroom, turned it on, and set in on the bed. "Here you go. And in the morning, you'll see that you _do _babble nonsense in your sleep." _And how ridiculous I am in that I talk to you while you're sleeping_, adds Olivia silently.

"Closer to the door," snaps Alex, and Olivia jumps. "Destroy it. No! Tommy's there. Yes, he wanted that."

Olivia scoots over to the edge of the bed and closes her eyes, willing Alex to shut up already. True, the fact that Alex Cabot talk gibberish in her sleep is adorable, even endearing, but it's two in the morning and Olivia has to go to work in six hours.

"Blue pants," mumbles Alex. "Hide it. No, Chinese dinner. Lemon sunshine."

Olivia pulls her pillow over her head. "Alex," she whines, clasping her hands so she's not tempted to shake her girlfriend awake.

"The orange juice snores," says Alex, rolling onto her other side. "It's loud and annoying."

"Like you are right now," mutters Olivia.

"Cut it out. Mysophobia is _mine_," barks Alex, and Olivia rolls her eyes. She doesn't even know what mysophobia _is, _and she probably doesn't even want to.

"_Alex_."

"Elliot went to see her."

Okay, that's a bit more interesting. "Who, Alex?"

"The cow," answers Alex seriously.

Olivia growls. "Okay, _you_, sweetheart, are sleeping on the couch tonight." She lifts Alex into her arms and the blonde doesn't even stir as Olivia carries her into the living room and deposits her on the sofa.

Usually Olivia has more patience for Alex's antics, but tonight, she doesn't. Although really, sleeping without Alex at all is nearly as bad as sleeping with a chattering Alex.

She tucks Alex, who's still babbling away, beneath the blankets on the couch. She kisses her forehead. "Now I'm going to get some sleep."

* * *

"Olivia?"

Olivia starts awake to find an irritated-looking blonde standing in the doorway. "Oh," she murmurs, rubbing her eyes. "'Morning, baby."

Alex crosses her arms. "Why did I wake up on the couch?"

"Ah, well, you were talking again."

Alex rolls her eyes. "I don't believe you."

Olivia tosses Alex the tape recorder lying on the foot of the bed. "Listen," she says groggily, lying back down on the bed.

Alex eyes it dubiously before flipping it on. She listens for a few minutes before looking back at Olivia. "What _is _this?"

"You," says Olivia simply. "Last night. By the way, who the hell is Jessica?"

"My ex," deadpans Alex.

Olivia sits up straight in bed. "What?"

Alex's lips turn up into a smile. "Just kidding." She climbs onto the bed beside Olivia and curls up beside her. "The couch is hard."

"Such is life."

"My shoulders hurt."

Olivia kisses the base of her neck and starts to massage Alex's shoulders. "I'll make them better."

"Next time, _you _go sleep on the couch."

"Next time, don't talk in your sleep."

Alex juts out her lower lip. "I can't help it."

Olivia can't help but laugh. Alex is just so cute when she does that. "I love you, but I think I love sleep more."

"Hey!"

"Okay, I love sleep just about as much," amends Olivia.

"But I do say amusing things."

"You say even more amusing things when you're awake."

"So you're telling me to never go to sleep?"

"No. I'm telling you that I love you, but sometimes I wish there was an off switch."

Suddenly, Alex's face lights up. "I have an idea!"

Olivia smiles. "Okay. What is it?"

"People talk less when they're more tired."

Olivia doesn't know if this is true or not, but she plays along anyway. "Okay . . ."

Alex raises a suggestive eyebrow. "You could tire me out before bed."

Olivia pretends to think about it. "Fine. An on switch, after all, is almost as good as on off one, and I know _exactly_ where yoursis."

**Review if you enjoyed this oneshot!**


End file.
